


For You, Darling

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Era, F/F, Friendship/Love, Language of Flowers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Morgana brings Gwen flowers in gratitude for all her hard work and they hug after reflecting on all their years together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon.
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Gwen is feeling a  _little_  bit suspicious about the empty chamber-room.

“My lady?” she calls out, spinning around in a half-circle when there’s a faint sound like wood creaking. “My lady, are you there?…  _oh my_.” 

Upon the nearby desk, an array of wildflowers –  _losestrife, tiny ivory buds, roses, meadowsweets, poppies_ – lay bundled together by a pale violet ribbon.

“Do you like them?” Morgana appears on Gwen’s right, her emerald gem-ringed fingers clasping nervously, lips flattening together.

Gwen nods, beaming.

“They’re  _lovely_ , but who sent them?” 

“No one,” Morgana replies, earnestly. “They’re… they’re for  _you_.”

Gwen’s eyebrows furrow. “Me? What for?” she asks.

“Oh for  _goodness sake_ , Gwen.” Morgana giggles, now less nervous. She picks up the giant bundle of flowers with both of her hands, offering them out until the other woman receives them. “You’ve always been here for me. Not as a servant, but as my friend – even since we were little girls, do you remember?”

“I do,” Gwen says, shyly. She buries her nose in the crest of the flowers, breathing in deep. It’s a natural and fragrant scent. “Thank you, my lady.”

“Stop with the formality,” Morgana scolds her gently. 

Gwen squeaks, laughing as her best friend squeezes affectionately in the sudden hug. She hugs Morgana back, grinning into her neck.

*


End file.
